Le signe
by slytherinalexis
Summary: C'était un sang-pure. C'était un Serpentard. C'est une sang-de-bourbe. C'était une Gryffondor. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue

Le signe! C'est maintenant ou jamais.. Aller tu peux y arriver! Il suffit que tu fermes les yeux et tout se passera comme sur des roulettes! Il est là , il attend! Mais comment vais-je pouvoir y arriver avec tout se qui s'est déroulé depuis le début de l'année! Tout le monde compte sur moi! Mais il y a elle..

Il est un sang-pur ,

Il est un serpentard ,

Il est un Malfoy ,

Mais il est aussi amoureux...

Drago Malfoy , un des adolescent les plus désirés de Poudlard , est amoureux. Mais pas de la bonne personne... Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Et c'est tombé sur elle.. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ne pas la détester n'était pas prévu. Il est tombé amoureux comme on s'endort, lentement et puis tout d'un coup.* Lui qui n'était habitué qu'aux coups d'un soir. Il se les était presque toute faites et cela le fesait sourire. Mais depuis elle , rien de tout ça le rendait fière. Il avait honte de ne pas avoir gardé toutes ses nuits rien que pour elle. Il aurait dû. Si seulement il avait sû.

Il était lui. Elle était elle. Et pourtant cela a marché.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est le prologue de ma toute première Dramione :) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve après les fêtes pour le premier chapitre! Puisque je ne suis pas une écrivaine hors pair , j'attends vos conseils mes chers sorciers! À plus ! Alexis xxx 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors tout d'abord merci car 160 personnes ont lus ma fic et ça , ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Et un merci tout particulier à Armonia Granger pour ta review , je suis contente de savoir que tu as aimé! Donc , sans plus attendre je vous présentes le chapitre 1.

WARNING : Il y a un passage violent , avec du sang , alors c`est pour un public avertis!

* * *

1er septembre , jour de rentrée à Poudlard.

Drago entâmes sa 6e année et pour la première fois depuis 6 ans , il n'en a pas envie du tout. Drago n'est plus le même. Il ne sait plus qui il est et qui il aime. Il a compris des choses , plusieurs choses. Bref , il est maintenant dans le Poudlard Express. Il est seul dans son wagon et sa seule envie est que ça restes comme ça. Il aura le temps de réfléchir à sa tâche. Pourquoi est-il un Malfoy? Pourquoi est-il ce qu'il est? Pourquoi n'est-il pas un parfait petit Potter , toujours prêt à sauver les autres? Il rêvassa comme ça un moment puis la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Bordel pensa-t'il. Devinez qui s'amène dans son compartiment? Le putain de Golden Trio. Potter , suivit de son lèche-botte de Weasley , qui est lui-même suivit par cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger. Weasley prit la parole :

-Ne crois pas que ça nous enchante de rester ici avec toi Malfoy mais tout les autres places sont prises.

-Ouais ouais. Tant que vous ne me dérangez pas.

Drago se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage avancer aussi vite que ses pensée. Le voyage fut assez rapide , ils sont déjà à Poudlard. Il retrouva ses amis , Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Il s'efforça de sourire. Personne ne doit voir dans quel état il est. C'est pitoyable. Quand il vit Dumbledore , il figea. Un homme si bon se disait-il. Il se perdit dans ses pensées encore une fois jusqu'à se qu'il vit Blaise lui faire de grands gestes devant le visage et c'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui parlait.

-Hein?  
-Dray on va à Pré-au-Lard ce soir , ça te dit?  
-Non pas vraiment , j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.  
Pansy eu l'air sidéré : Euh? Drago Malfoy? Ne pas vouloir se soûler et prendre une petite poulette? Mais vous êtes qui vous?  
.Ha. Je vous dis que j'ai des trucs à faire , c'est tout je ne viens pas!  
-C'est bon , pas besoin de s'énerver non plus!

Drago pris son repas en silence. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec quiquonc. Seulement de déguerpir au plus vite , ce qu'il fit après son repas. Arrivé à son dortoir , il récita le mot de passe et entra. Machinalement , il alla chercher son pyjama , pris son shampoing et se diriga vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la douche et ses larmes coulèrent en harmonie avec le jet d'eau. Sa vie était vide de sens. Que fesait-il encore ici? Que fesait-il encore en vie? Il ne méritait qu'une chose et c'était de mourir. Il était un sale fils de pute , il avait fait la vie dure à tellement de gens qui ne le méritait pas. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs , tellement de conneries. Il était laid , méchant , con , asocial , pathétique et il en passe. Son père lui avait si souvent répété , qu'il avait fini par le croire. Sa mère disait tout le contraire mais elle était obligé justement , c'était sa mère. Il ne méritait pas la vie. Il ne méritait rien du tout. Sa douche terminé , il enfila son pyjama. Et puis il eu une idée. Il alla subtilment dans la cuisine pour voler un couteau. Tant qu'à le faire , autant faire ça de la manière moldu. Il retourna dans son bain. Il ouvrit l'eau pour couvrir le bruit et se trancha les veines. Un coup , puis deux puis trois. Putain ce que ça fesait du bien. Le sang coulait à flot et Drago arrêta de pleurer. Et soudain sa vue brouilla et se fut le trou noir

* * *

Alors voilà , c'est tout! Je sais que c'est court mais c'est pour savoir si ce chemin vous plaît , le Drago déprimé et suicidaire. Juste vous rappelez que l'automutilation c'est mal et très grave. Si vous en souffrez ,allez en parler c'est important !Donc merci à tous d'avoir lu , n'hésiter pas à suivre ma fic pour savoir quand je vais poster le chapitre 2 et de me faire des reviews! Ça m'aide à avancer puisque c'est ma première fic , j'ai besoin de vous avis!

Bisous les sorciers ,

Alexis xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde! Je voulais tout d'abord souligner la mort d'un grand homme , d'un acteur extraordinaire , celui qui a su donner la vie à notre Rogue chéri , Allan Rickman. Je suis très touché par sa mort , ça m'attriste beaucoup. Mais il restera dans nos coeur " À jamais" . Je ne voulais pas poster le chapitre aujourd'hui mais puisque Rogue y apparaît , je me suis dit que ce pourrait être en quelque sorte , un hommage. Bref , ouvrez vos livres à la page 394 et j'espères que vous allez aimer le chapitre!

* * *

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il était seul et avait un énorme bandage sur le bras. Vous savez , lorsque Potter se fait mal , tout le monde vient à son chevet. Drago c'était différent. Personne n'était là et tout le monde s'en foutait. Il venait de se blesser et il était horriblement seul. Puis il entendit des pas. Instinctivement , Drago se recoucha , fesant semblant de dormir.

-Mais , il a besoin d'aide! Vous avez vu ses blessures? Il s'est fait ça tout seul! Il ne va certainement pas bien! Je suis certaine que c'est une tentative de suicide. C'est grave comme agissement!

Mais attendez ce n'est pas la voix de Granger ça ? Elle se souciait de lui depuis quand? Sans savoir pourquoi , il sentit une chaleur dans son estomac.

-Miss Granger , arrêtez! Il sera rencontré par le directeur de sa maison et ses parents vieindront le voir , ne sera pas seul!

-Mais il est seul! Depuis hier , avez-vous vu quelqun lui rendre visite? Le seul à part vous et moi qui est venu c'est Neville et il vomissait partout! Ce n'était certainement pas pour voir comment Drago allait!

Drago... Elle l'avait appeler Drago... C'était tellement étrange mais si naturel à la fois.

-J'ai du travail à faire et vous avez des cours alors filez!

-Mais...

-Allez hop du balais! Malfoy debout vous avez assez dormis comme ça! Vos parents vont arrivés d'une minute à l'autre!

-Mon.. Mon père aussi..?

-Je ne sais pas debout!

Drago se leva à contrecoeur et s'habilla. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue non sans appréhension. Qu'allait-elle penser sa mère? Drago esperait qu'elle n'ait pas de peine , qu'elle n'ait pas pleurer..Rogue? Son .. Son père..? Allait-il vraiment venir? Si oui , il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Il cogna à la porte.

-Entrez .. dit le directeur de Serpentard.

Drago était terrifié. Plus il avançait , plus il se rapprochait de son arrêt de mort. Et ... Il put enfin respirer son père n'était pas là. Mais sa mère , si et elle était dans un état épouvantable. Ça lui déchira le coeur. Sa maman chérie , la seule personne qui l'eu vraiment aimé n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle restait forte , son visage ne trahissait rien. Mais il l'a connaissait , il le voyait dans ses yeux que quelque chose clochait et c'était de sa faute , c'est certain.

-Drago , mon chéri.

-Mère.

Il se font un câlin et ça lui fit du bien. Tous les morceaux qui s'étaient cassés se sont recollés. Il était bien dans ses bras. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Sans le savoir , en le lâchant , Narcissa venait de replonger son fils dans son profond désespoir. Rogue prit la parole , dégouté.

-Hum , asseyez-vous , je vous pris. Nous sommes ici pour parler de l'agissement de Drago hier. Un élève l'a trouvé , gisant dans une marre de sang ,couteau à la main. Un endroit fatidique a été trancher. Grâce à une de mes potions , la peau est redevenu comme avant , intacte. Il a eu énormément de chance que ce soit un serpentard qu'il l'ait trouvé et que ce dit camarade l'eu enmener à moi , au lieu de . De graves conséquences auraient pu en découler. Alors , je ne fais qu'un simple avertissement ; Assumez , votre condition. Si non votre fin sera , je le présumes , pire que la mort.

Drago déglutit.

-Pire que la mort?

-Oui. Il l'appendra un jour , soyez en certain. Vous pouvez disposer , j'ai à parler seul avec votre mère.

Il partit en courant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il savait qu'il allait craquer , pour la deuxième fois en deux jours , et Drago n'avait pas du tout envie que quelqun le voit , encore. Il courait , courait et puis BAM , il fonça dans quelqun. Le serpentard était fou de rage.. Il s'apprêtait à cracher son venin au visage de l'abruti qui venait de lui foncer dedans quand il s'apperçut que l'abruti était nulle autre que Hermione.. Euh Granger Pardon.

-Dé..Désolé , je n'ai pas fait exprès , je ne voulais pas..

-C'est pas grave , ça arrive.

Hermione était abasourdit. Malfoy désolé? Gêné? Mais en levant les yeux elle vit surtout un Malfoy boulversé... Elle savait. Elle en était sûre à présent. Elle avait raison...

-Euh .. Malfoy?

-J'ai pas le temps de discuter Granger!

Alors elle cria ce qu'elle avait à dire ;

-Si jamais , tu as besoin de quelqun pour parler , moi je suis là.

Il partit aussi vite qu'il s'était arrêté. Drago arriva en trombe dans la tour d'astronomie son endroit préféré à Poudlard et se mit à pleurer.

-PUTAIN! Pourquoi me suis-je mis dans ce bordel? Je n'avais qu'à dire non , nous n'avions qu'à fuir et au lieu de ça j'ai dis : Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Mais par Merlin ce que je suis con!

-Wooh du calme Dray , tu vas réveiller tout le Japon.

C'était Blaise. Il était comme Narcissa , il avait un détecteur à Drago et savait toujours où il se trouvait.

-C'est moche , ce qui t'es arrivé hier , je parle. Pourquoi t'as fait ça mec?

-Et toi , "mec"? Pourquoi tes pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie? T'étais trop bourrés c'est ça? Tas pas été capable de te lever de ton putain de lit comme un connard , pour aller voir ton meilleur pote? PERSONNE n'est venu me voir , PERSONNE. Je suis resté seul avec cette putain de Pomefresh. Tu sais ce que les amis de Potter auraient fait? Il serait tous à son chevet , conscient ou non , que sa blessure soit grave ou non. Ils auraient annulé un souper avec le ministre de la magie pour aller le voir! Ils s'inquiètent tous pour lui. Et vous ,et vous? À une putain de soirée de merde , avec des gens de merdes , même si la rumeur s'est répendu à mon sujet. Et me dis pas "Mais c'était qu'une rumeur , on n'était pas sûre que t'aies fait ça pour vrai". Ben les amis à Potter seraient venus , rumeur ou non! Alors vous êtes tous des enmerdeurs et des fils de pute alors DÉGAGES , avant que je ne sors ma baguette , espèce de con.

Blaise surprit , parti. Drago attendit quelques minutes avant de partir à son tour. Il se leva , il marcha à travers Pourdlard sans savoir où il allait et soudain il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait faire ça mais en ce moment , c'était la seule chose qu'il avait besoin. Il s'obstina avec la grosse dame pour entrer mais elle ne voulait toujours pas alors il dit ;

-Allez me chercher Granger , s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Voîlà ce chapitre est terminé , j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Je crois que je vais poster un chapitre à toutes les semaines (chaque jeudi du coup ^^) Mais de cette longueur , plus court ou un peu plus long , tout dépendra. En étant moins long que les autres chapitres de FanFiction , ça me permet d'en poster p'us souvent! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre , ça me fait chaud au coeur car vous avez été plus de 450 à lire le chapitre précédant et c'est incroyable! Ne vous gênez pas pour poster votre avis , ça m'aide à avancer. Et pour finir ma citation préféré de Rogue :

-After all this time?

-Always ❤️

Bisous les sorciers

Alexis xx


End file.
